Dangerous Attraction
by missrikkijackson
Summary: Lewis and Will both have something in common: their addiction to the most dangerous lover - Rikki. What will happen when they both realize they want their thing with Rikki to be much more than just a "casual arrangement"?...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Having sex or making love?**

_He is now, ready to share  
Ready to love, ready to care  
Unfold his heart, with nothing to spare  
Join him now, if you dare._

No POV:

Rikki Chadwick was a dangerous woman and everyone in the Gold Coast knew that. She wasn't the type of person to be messing around with, because if someone did wanted to mess with her, she'd made his/her life hell. Being the beautiful woman she was, and having powers and the best of friends she could ask for, she was more than unbreakable. She was _invincible_. She was a person who knew exactly how to get what she wanted, and she always won, getting _what_ she wanted and _the way _she wanted it. There were a few people that could confirm it in a heart beat. Lewis and Will were sitting at Rikki's again, waiting for the girls to come back from Mako. They seemed to be deep in their thoughts, but when the girls finally came in, Will and Lewis both looked up at them. They tried to look at their girlfriends, but instead their eyes wandered almost immediately over the body of the girl next to them. It was a dirty, nasty look, showing their hunger for her. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing her usual clothes: sexy short shorts and a t-shirt, but that didn't stop them _removing_ those clothes quietly in their thoughts. They could barely remember when exactly she stopped being just their best friend and their sister, and became what she was at present: the drug they needed to survive. They both could still feel her warm body on top of them from the previous nights. Their eyes found her seducible lips and Lewis and Will tried so hard to erase the burning memory of her kisses and of the touch her hands left all over their bodies. Their thoughts were interrupted when Zane walked over to her, wrapped his hands over her waist and pressed his lips at hers. They both grinned strangely at that, both feeling exactly the same as all the drug addicts: they wanted their drug only for themselves. They knew they only had what was called "a casual arrangement" with her, but lately they started to realize she was leading them to the point of no return when all they wanted was more and more and it was becoming harder for them to resist. Their girlfriends sat next to them, but Rikki disappeared with Zane in the office. Will turned to look Bella in an unsuccessful attempt to forget about Rikki, while Cleo placed a quick kiss on Lewis' lips. Lewis faked a smile to Cleo, but he was deep in his thoughts, remembering the day he fell into the trap of Rikki's fatal attractiveness and his own unfulfilled desires.

_Flashback:_

_It was a casual day, not long after he got back from America. He was sitting in Rikki's waiting for Cleo, while Rikki was making some juices behind the bar. Finally Cleo arrived and Rikki walked over to them to greet Cleo and to ask what they wanted to drink, saying her shift soon would be over and she can join them. They said they wanted what they usually drink and she nodded. When she walked back to give them their juices, she took advantage of Cleo not paying attention and put something under Lewis' glass. He noticed in and quickly took it, putting it in his pocket. A few moments later, while Cleo wasn't looking, he wrote it quickly. It said only "23:00h, "Queen Street 4", tonight". Lewis put back the note in his pocket, trying to figure out what the hell was that all about. About half an hour later, when it was already 19:00h Rikki's shift was over and she and Cleo went to swim along with Bella. Lewis had a quick chat with Will, before they stood and left the cafe. Will went home, but Lewis went for a walk on the beach. The breeze was fondling the skin on his face, while he was deep in his thoughts allowing them to run wild. When it was 22:00h Lewis went to find the address Rikki gave him earlier. It turned out it was a small house in one dark alley. Lewis knocked on the door, but there was no response. He pushed it open and went in. It was pretty dark inside and full of dust. Like one of those houses from the horror movies that there was no one living there for ages.  
- Hello? - he shouted. - Rikki? Anybody here?  
Again no response. He saw a door on his left and opened it. It turned out it's leading in the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen and continued further. He heard a noise from a key turning in a locker and his body shivered.  
- Rikki? Is that you? - he whispered.  
Suddenly he felt someone putting his hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around in a flash. And he caught his breath. Rikki was standing in front of him with a candle in her arm. Her hair was no longer up in a ponytail, but was a mess of beautiful curls falling down around her face. She was wearing a black dress, that was too short in a very sexy way and was revealing boldly big part of her chest. She was more beautiful that ever. Rikki looked just breathtaking. Before Lewis could do anything she leaned her head and pressed her lips roughly on his pushing him gently into one of the rooms and putting the candle down. He knew it was madness and he wanted to stop her from going on further, because he knew that if someone finds out Zane and most of all Cleo will get hurt, but the honest truth was he had dreamed for this moment for ages. He always knew it would never happen, because he was with Cleo and she was with Zane, but he couldn't deny he had fantasizing about this one moment for too long._

_End of flashback_

Will and Bella waved for goodbye after informing Lewis and Cleo that they're going at the boat shed. Bella was happy, but Will's thoughts were still wandering wild, about Rikki. Cleo gave Lewis another kiss and said she has to go home, because she had received a message from Kim about some "emergency" at home. So he find himself sitting alone on the table. After sitting quietly for a couple of minutes he saw Rikki walking out of the office with Zane. Rikki was making up her t-shirt, and Zane was fixing his belt. Realizing in a second what that meant, Lewis felt waves if anger and jealousy filling him all over. He stood and walked away from the cafe. He went for a walk on the beach that lasted hours, before he finally realized he was going to be late for his "meeting" with Rikki tonight. Few hours later she was on top of him again, and looking right into her beautiful blue eyes, Lewis couldn't help but smile. She was kissing him roughly everywhere, as he gently entered her and kissed her neck. She moaned and he pressed his lips hard on hers. And when they were in the highest state of ecstasy, she pulled away from him, in an attempt to disappear into the night again, like she always did. But this time he jumped after her, taking her hand in his. This time he didn't let her go. He couldn't.  
- Stay. - he said only, and gently pushed her towards the wall, kissing her neck.  
She shook her head.  
- I can't. I have to go.  
He pulled her hand and she fell on top of him, pushing him on the floor, their faces dangerously close. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He pulled all his courage.  
- I love you. - he told her.  
Her whole body tensed.  
- I knew this was a mistake.- she breathed, but he stopped her with a gentle kiss. When he released, he said:  
- Tell me you don't love me too. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way I do.  
She looked him straight in the eyes.  
- I don't.  
- You're lying. - Lewis said. - I can see it in your eyes. This thing between us is not just a sex anymore, and you know it.  
- Stop. - she said. - You're wrong. This is only sex, and nothing more. Casual arrangement, remember?  
- For goodness sake, Rikki! It stopped being casual arrangement ages ago and you know it! - Lewis said kissed her neck.  
She moaned quietly and he smiled.  
- See? - he said smiling through kisses. - You love my kisses, you love me. - he said while giving her roughly kisses.  
- No I don't. - she breathed in between.  
He pressed his lips against her bellybutton and she buried her fingers in his hair, leaning back her head, moaning louder and louder. He sensed the pleasure her tensed body felt, being in his arms. An hour or so later, for first time ever, she was wrapped in his embrace under the covers, and her head was resting on his chest.  
- We are not just having sex anymore. - Lewis whispered in her ear and touched her lips with his. - We're making love...


	2. Chapter 2: Close to her heart

**Chapter 2: Close to her heart**

No POV:  
Bella tried to ignore the way Will was looking at Rikki, but inside her heart was aching. They were sitting at Rikki's with Cleo and Lewis, waiting for Rikki's shift to be over. Bella moved her eyes from Will to Rikki. She was making a couple of shakes while humming some cheerful song to herself. She had a little smile on her face and looked like she couldn't be happier. Bella then excused herself and disappeared into the bathroom, just when Zane emerged from the office. He put his hands around Rikki from behind her and kissed her neck. She smiled to him. Back on their table not realizing what he was doing, Lewis had curled his hand into a fist.  
- Lewis, are you ok? - Cleo's voice distracted him from Rikki and Zane.  
- What? Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine, no worries.  
And he let his hand fall from the table relaxing his fingers.  
Cleo looked at him deep in his eyes.  
- Are you sure?  
- Positive.  
She smiled to him and he faked a smile back, turning to look at Rikki again. Zane whispered something in her ear and she chuckled. He then kissed her passionately on the lips, leaving her breathless. It was Will's turn to curl his hands into fists. His mind took him back to the first time he had the chance to taste the real magic of Rikki Chadwick.

_**Flashback:**__  
Rikki was standing on the beach and her hands were stretched while the wind was playfully twisting her hair that was loose. Her eyes wandered somewhere deep beyond the dark waves. She pretended she hadn't heard his steps behind her, but when he got close, she turned around and found herself inches away from him.  
- Rikki! - he breathed from the sudden surprise of her turning back when he thought she hadn't heard him.  
- Will. - she smiled.  
He made a step back, but she came closer to him again. His heart started beating like crazy when he felt her warm body so close to his own.  
- Are you scared of me? - she asked.  
- No, should I be?  
- Maybe. - she said mysteriously and pressed her lips roughly against his.  
He tried to make a step back, but she put her hand on his strong arm and he shivered slightly. She broke the kiss and whispered seducibly in his ear:  
- 23:40h. The moon pool. Tonight.  
And she started walking away, but turned her head to add:  
- I'll be waiting for you!  
And she dove in the water disappearing beyond the waves.  
The same evening he went at Mako early, because he wanted to have a walk on the island. He slid into the hole and headed to the moon pool. When he entered the moon pool there still was no sign of Rikki. Will decided to wait for her and after about fifteen minutes she emerged on the surface. He couldn't help but smile, because she was so beautiful with her golden tail.  
- Here. - he said seeing she tried unsuccessfully to pull herself out and giving her a hand. - Let me help you.  
And he pulled her out. She rolled do she could be sitting on her back and started drying herself off. When dhe transformed back Will's eyes widened in shock: she was wearing only a long coat and boots. Under the coat however she had only a sexy red bikini on. And because she was sitting down the coat had opened slightly and was revealing her beautiful body in a hot and naughty way. Will couldn't do anything but stand frozen on his place, trying desperately to breathe. Rikki turned her head up to him and red blotches appeared on his cheeks because of the way he was staring at her.  
- Am I making you feel uncomfortable? - she asked seducively, while standing up and getting closer to him, closing her coat along the way.  
- No. - he shook his head. - I was just... - but he couldn't find the word for it.  
The next thing he knew Rikki's lips were kissing his, and her body was pressed to him. That's when he realized he couldn't resist her anymore. He fell for her since the first time he saw her and now when he had the chance to be with her, he wouldn't miss it for the world. He gently pulled off her coat and placed his hands on her bare back, not stopping giving her roughly kisses...  
__**End of flashback**_

That's what Rikki Chadwick was doing. She was seducing men and was pulling them into the trap of her deadly charm. Will stared at her again, seeing the small frown on her face when she turned away from Zane and walked away. Because no matter how much men she was sleeping with, there was only one man that was in heart. And sometimes she hated it. Because she hated hurting the people closest to her heart...


End file.
